


Trying to Predict

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Dance Movie References, Encouragement, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Motivational, Screenplay/Script Format, putting yourself out there, sfw, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: Just a short script about encouraging a friend or lover to try something new.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	Trying to Predict

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Hey, how was your day?

Mine was fine. I even got to be bored in three different places today as opposed to the usual two. It was very exciting. 

Oh, I'm fine. I like being bored sometimes. The line for lunch was so long that I even started making predictions about the people in front of me. Hawaiian shirt guy clearly has a bitter rivalry with 'always has an umbrella' lady. Their ability to always dress for opposite weather clearly indicates some deep-seated antagonism that can only be solved by an eventual 'You-Got-Served-Style' dance-off. 

So, I'm calling it now. Three more days and that cafeteria becomes the set of 'Step Up 7: White-Collar Brawl'. I just hope that she's smart and works her umbrella into the choreography. 

What? It could happen. Stop trying to ruin my hypothetical musical numbers with your logic. 

Anyway, I asked about your day first. So, tell me about it instead of how bad my predictions are. 

Although, I did know that you would say that. So, maybe I really am the next Nostradamus.

Nah, it's not just because you're predictable. I clearly have a gift! 

And you're not even that predictable. That idea you came up with this morning was really creative and original. 

Yes, it was! Although, you downplaying it? Yeah, that's predictable and you should stop. 

Trust me, it's okay to like something you came up with especially when it's a good idea.

And yes, it objectively is a good idea. At least let me like it, okay?

Thank you. 

I have another prediction too. I predict....that you'll do it. 

Because it's a good idea and you would enjoy doing it. So, you should do it. That should be enough of a reason, shouldn't it?

Yeah, I know that you've never done anything like that before. But so what? It doesn't mean that you can't start now.

It's okay to be scared. Trying something new is always a little scary. But I don't think that should stop you from doing it. It's not dangerous or anything. It's just new. And I promise that I won't let anything hurt you. 

Yeah, getting started might be a little difficult, but I bet it will be fun once you get going. It's like any other new thing. The first step is always the hardest, but each one gets easier. And before you know it, you'll have a whole new skill set. 

I know that you think that you can't do it, but you won't know unless you try. 

(laugh) I'd say that I predict that you'll be able to do it. But...I also predict that you won't believe me. 

(pause)

And I was right. See? I have a gift. And if I'm right about that, maybe, just maybe, I'm right about your success too. 

Anyway, you won't know I'm wrong unless you try. 

I know. I know. You think that you'll fail. But here is the thing, nobody ever knows if they are going to succeed when they try something new. Do you think the Wright Brothers knew for a fact that they could get a plane to fly? Do you think that Alexander Graham Bell knew with certainty that he would invent the telephone? Do you think that...um, whoever invented the Furby knew that it was going to become a global sensation? 

What? Furbies were an advanced technology in 90s. Besides, I didn't want us to get into an Edison versus Tesla debate and I couldn't think of anybody else. 

Yes, I know that Telsa--Wait, nope. Nice try. No changing the subject.

This point is: If everybody who didn't know that they would succeed never tried, none of us would have gotten very far. And your idea might not help humanity as much flight or long-distance communication, but it could still help somebody. It already made me smile and I don't think I'm the only person who will like it. 

Yeah, some people might criticize you and that can be hard to handle sometimes. But please don't let that stop you. For all the criticism you might get, you might still do something that is really worthwhile. I'm sure that almost every parent in 1999 criticized the inventor of the Furby, but he still made a lot of children happy. 

And your idea is much less annoying than a Furby. Trust me, you won't be criticized anywhere near as much. 

I can't promise that everybody will like what you do. We both know that the world doesn't work like that. But I really do think that it will be worth it if you put yourself out there. And I'll be right here to help you through any criticism.

(laughing) I'll even plant an army of Furbies outside of somebody's house if you want. 

(pause) 

I promise that I'll support whatever you decide to do, but I don't want you to become somebody who never tries. There are so many people who say that they can't dance, or write, or draw because they were too afraid to even try. You're better than that. There is so much that you could give to this world and give to yourself if you let people see you. 

And it's okay if you don't think this idea is the right thing to put out there, but don't hide them all away. Okay? 

(pause)

Thank you. That really means a lot to me. 

What?

Wait, I know that look. You're going to do it! Yes! I'm so excited. It's going to be so great! I'll be there to support you every step of the way. Just let me know what you need, okay?

(pause)

Wait, do you realize what this means? All of my other predictions have come true. Step Up 7: White Collar Brawl really is happening at work in three days! This is incredible. I wish I had more time to prepare. I think I'm rooting for umbrella lady. Do think that I should bring a parasol in support?

(laughing) No, I don't actually think that I have psychic powers. But I did predict that gag was cute enough to make you smile. 

Come on, let's start working on your idea.  
RAW Paste Data


End file.
